Vacation in King County
by BigFatLiar08
Summary: The Grimes family spends their vacation in King County and Carl can't wait to spend some time with Beth. Lots of fluff and humor but may have some intimate scenes later on. All odd numbers are in Carl's POV, all even numbers are Beth's POV. (AN: The rating might change as the stories go by)
1. Chapter 1

_**Carl and Beth are both 16 (they are dating this time), Judith is 8 months old. Got the idea from TheEightFoldPath's story. I tried my own version with all sorts of twists. Please leave any comments if you want to suggest or inform me if my story is confusing. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Third Person POV

The Grimes family were preparing for their summer vacation in King County to stay with Rick's parents and their farm. Everybody was excited of course, Lori and Rick can't wait to see everybody and they were really excited for Judith's first time in King County ever since she was born. They live in Atlanta because Rick works there as the chief-of-police of the town's police department. Rick used to be a sheriff back in his hometown but he got offered a much larger salary in Atlanta so he moved there so he can support his family. Lori was born in Atlanta and she and Rick met there, they got married and had Carl and Judith.

Carl was the most excited person for this trip, he can't wait to see his friends again especially his special girl. He hasn't seen Beth ever since Christmas break when they went there. He missed looking into her deep blue eyes, playing with her golden locks, her singing, and touching her smooth, pale skin. He smiled to himself as he finished loading his stuff in the van and the family boarded their vehicle.

"Ready guys?" Rick asked enthusiastically.

"Yup! Go ahead dad," Carl replied with equal enthusiasm.

Rick grinned at Lori and she chuckled as they held hands and he started to drive. Their trip lasted for only 3 hours because it wasn't really a long drive, as soon as they saw the 'Grimes' mailbox by the corn field, their smiles grew brighter except for Judith who was sleeping soundly on her car seat. Rick stopped in front of a big white farmhouse (_refer to the story image_) that has been owned by generations of Grimes families. Rick already saw his mom already running towards, his brother Jeffrey and his dad standing by the stairs with big smiles on their faces.

Carl's POV

As soon as I got out of the car my grandma tackled me in a bear hug but I was really glad to see her so I didn't mind. She looked up at me and held my face, I have grown a lot taller than her lately and she was just up to my neck now.

"Oh, is that you my little cowboy? You've grown since Christmas," she said, pinching my cheek lightly.

"Great to see you too gramma," I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Lori dear, how are you?" Grandma then greeted mom while I walked towards the house. I saw my uncle and grandpa waving at me.

"How ya been Carl! Wow look at you, you're as tall as me now," uncle Jeffrey ruffled my hair and I looked at grandpa.

"Hey there sport, how's about a hug," he put out his arms and I gladly accepted his hug.

"Hey Pop! Little brother!" Dad fist-bumped uncle Jeff and hugged grandpa.

"Eeeeiiiii, there's my little angel," I saw Grandma shriek as mom carried Judith out of the car and hand the baby to her.

I sighed and smiled at my family. It really was heartwarming seeing them all together. For lunch we ordered pizza, I answered the door and got greeted by Glenn, our pizza delivery guy...

"Hiya Carl! Welcome back," he smiled and I noticed something shiny on his ring finger.

"Your engaged?!" I asked in surprise looking at his ring.

"Yup, and to the most beautiful girl you can imagine," he said dreamily.

"Okay...well...congratulations!"

"You can come to my wedding if you want, I'll call your folks to see if you all can go"

"Thanks Glenn," I said patting his shoulder.

Speaking of the most beautiful girl, it was a quarter past 12 and he knew Beth will be hanging out by her dad's farm at 1:30. He took the pizza inside and ate quickly. He finished his juice in 5 big gulps, he said his goodbyes and hurried out the door.

"Looks like somebody can't wait to get his hands on his girlfriend," Jeffrey teased and they all laugh.

Carl smiled and inhaled the fresh air rode his old bike down to Hershel's farm, the biggest farm in King County. He parked his bike by the fence, strolled through the vast field. He spotted the big oak tree in the middle of the field and heard the angelic voice he was waiting for. He crept behind the tree and peeked around to see Beth, her back turned to him while she was sitting on a picnic mat and using her hands to lean back. She was singing her favorite song again 'Parting Glass'. Once she finished he decided to alert her of his presence.

"Beautiful," he softly said.


	2. Chapter 2

Beth's POV

_1 week before Grimes family arrival..._

I knew he was coming here for his annual summer vacation along with his family. I was becoming more and more unsteady as the days go by. All I can think about is Carl, his cute smile, handsome face and alluring icy blue eyes. I tried to do something to keep my mind of him, but school was already over and not much can be done at the farm now that daddy has hired a lot of farm hand to do most of the work. I only get to talk to him by phone, because daddy has this strange theory that computers fries our brains so they are off limits inside the house. I sighed as all these thoughts swarmed my head while Maggie and I are hanging our laundry.

"You okay kiddo?" Maggie asked with a knowing smirk.

"Uhm-hmm," I said absentmindedly.

"Don't be so glum Bethy, its only one more week," she gave my shoulder a comforting squeeze as we walked back to the house.

Maggie has plans this summer too, she and Glenn are getting married at the end of the month. I smiled when I remembered the first time he and Maggie met 4 years ago. Maggie and I were playing chess at the front porch when we noticed a guy running by the field carrying a box of pizza and looking utterly exhausted. He stopped at the front of the house and clutched his chest, trying to catch his breath. Maggie and I exchanged worried looks as we got a better look at the Asian guy, he was wearing a baseball cap and by the looks of his pizza uniform, we guessed it was the delivery guy.

"Hi I'm Glenn, your pizza guy," he was out of breath but still grinning. "Am I late?"

"No, but why did you have to run all the way here?" Maggie asked.

"Oh, my car broke down about a mile from here. Do you by any chance have some gas to spare?" he smiled pathetically and Maggie told me she found it goofy but definitely charming.

I gave him a glass of water and Maggie helped him get some gasoline from the barn. They got acquainted and pretty much hit it off. They eventually went on dates and by last 3 months ago Glenn proposed to her and we were all very happy for them. She told me they have a spark and I felt the same way when I first met Carl, which was a whole new story.

Anyway, the day finally arrived after one excruciatingly long week. I wore a loose tank top while wearing a black tube top underneath. I tied my hair in a tight ponytail and tried to be my usual perky, cheerful look. Not the unsteady nervous-wreck that she has been recently. I did my usual chores and after much hesitations, decided I will go see Carl later. By noon, I sat by the big oak tree in the middle of their farm and sang to myself, not sensing the presence of my boyfriend creeping behind the tree and spying at me a while later.

"Beautiful," she heard someone behind her spoke after she finished singing.

I whipped my head to sound of the voice and felt my heart skip a beat. It was Carl, looking as handsome as ever. He was leaning against the tree, wearing a short-sleeved button up shirt but unbuttoned, with a long-sleeved white sweatshirt underneath. Instead of jumping to her feet and giving him a bone-crushing hug which she really wanted to do. She huffed, "You're late," she tried to hide the huge grin on her face as she turned away.

"Sorry sunshine, got caught up with the family" he said, as he sat down behind me, laying his head on the back of my neck and wrapping his arm around my waist.

I sighed deeply, I missed this feeling. Just the two of us alone, without a care in the world. I turned to him and kissed his nose then his lips. He kissed me back with equal tenderness. We stayed there for a while, me sitting between his legs, leaning against his chest and him wrapping his arms around me, we traded stories about ourselves through the year. He told me he got captain position in their school's basketball team back in Atlanta and he won a lot of games for them. I told him about all the academic achievements I got in school.

"Nerd," he murmured against shoulder and I flicked his forehead.

"Ow! I was only kidding," he winced but then chuckled.

"You and you corny jokes," I rolled my eyes then added "Oh yeah, Glenn and Maggie are getting married by the end of the month"

"Glenn? Maggie?" He seemed surprised.

"I thought you knew they were together" I glanced at him.

"Yeah, I know but Glenn? Proposing to Maggie? Didn't think he had what it takes"

"You are mean" I gently slapped his shoulder.

"Well I bet you'll look good" he kissed my temple.

"Not as good as Maggie, obviously."

"I know, but I still think you'll look good," he continued.

I blushed at what he said, "Are you coming?"

"I'm only coming if you're coming."

"Of course I'll go, she's my sister airhead."

"Yeah, missed you too" Carl grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Carl's POV

Dad whistled in a low tone and I turned my head to see uncle Jeffrey drive a black Toyota SUV right in front of the house.

"Whoa, cool car uncle Jeff," I told him as he got out of the car.

"Yeah, got this baby at a very reasonable bargain," he said as he patted its hood.

"Really? What bargain," dad asked with his brow raised.

"Let's just say I know a guy who owes me...a lot," he smirked then turned to me, "Wanna try it out Carl?"

"For real?" I was shocked that he already trusted me enough to drive an SUV.

"Yup, you're already 16 right? It should be no problem." Uncle Jeff held out the keys and I took them.

I gave dad a questioning look first.

"I can't see why not, I've already seen you drive and you're not that bad" he shrugged and I chuckled when I remembered almost hitting a mailman with dad's police cruiser back in Atlanta.

"Gee, thanks," I rolled my eyes and they laughed.

"We'll meet up at Dale's diner, once you pick up the folks okay?" Dad reminded me and I nodded as I boarded the driver's seat.

"How are you going to get there?" I asked.

"Oh, we'll take O'l Slim there," he pointed his thumb to his back where his old pick up truck was.

The plan was we were going to celebrate grandpa's 81st birthday at Dale's. Mom already called and Dale said he'd be happy to set up the place for them and because he was old friends with my granddad. Hershel Greene, Beth's dad, was also friends with grandpa so we decided to tag them along and pick them up. I arrived at their house a quarter past eleven and knocked on their door. I was greeted by Hershel who was wearing a stuffy looking brown suit and his wife Mrs. Annette Greene who was wearing a red dress reaching below her knees.

"Hey, Mr. Hershel...sir," I smiled nervously, I always do every time I get to face him. Hershel can be intimidating sometimes. Beth once gave me a thorough explanation on how good her dad is with a shotgun.

"Hello young man, very thoughtful of you to volunteer to pick us up," he gave my shoulder a firm grip before heading towards the car.

"O-of c-course...no problem at all," I stuttered then gulped.

"My...look how much the Grimes boy has grown," Mrs. Greene complemented me with a warm smile as Shawn, Maggie and Beth's brother, followed behind her.

"Hey Carl, nice ride" he smirked and punched my shoulder lightly.

I looked at them all go to the car and turned my head back to the door as I heard footsteps nearing. I heard my breath caught in my throat and I smiled admiringly at Beth and Maggie as they walked up to me wearing beautiful dresses.

"Wow, you two look great," I may have smiled stupidly at them but mostly at Beth.

They both giggled and Maggie spoke, "Thanks Carl, how sweet of you," she pinched my cheek and I felt myself blush.

She went ahead and walked to the car and I turned again to Beth..

"You look nice," I commented once more.

She giggled again, "Speak for yourself, Mr. Hotstuff," she tugged at the sleeve of my sweater.

I groaned in remembrance on how my mom insisted me on wearing something nicer than just a plain old shirt and beat-up jeans. One time, mom dragged me along on a shopping spree to buy me new and trendier sets of clothes. I didn't bring those clothes because mom will just make me wear them, but it turns out she secretly packed those clothes in her suitcase. Mom locked me in my room and threw me those clothes and told me I I can't go out if I don't wear them so I just went along with it.

When I came out, mom gasped and covered her mouth. She told me I looked really handsome wearing a black sweater with a white collared shirt underneath matched with black jeans. She had my hair cut so it was short then she combed it neatly to the side. I thought the suffering would end but it just got worst when she grinned mischievously and showed me a tie.

"You're kidding right?" But before I could say anything else she was already choke-holding me while she wrestled tying the tie around my neck.

"Dad! Mom's trying to kill me." I yelled for dad but he just came in wearing the same outfit except his sweater was blue and he was wearing grey dress pants. His face told me he was also went through the "Mom Process" and I sighed in defeat. She shoved me in front of the mirror...and I have to admit...I do look pretty cool. The clothes were really comfortable, my only problem is that its such a hot day for a sweater but mom was so proud of her handiwork so I just thanked her.

"It's a long story," I exhaled deeply and looked at Beth. She looked really stunning in her outfit. She was wearing a light pink dress, her hair was braided beautifully on one shoulder, she was wearing silver earrings and her mother's necklace that she always wear. We stared at each other for a while. My thoughts snapped back to reality when I heard a loud and long honking sound coming from the SUV.

"Hey, stop staring at each other and get in here you two!" Shawn shouted impatiently from the passenger seat while still honking the horn.

Maggie and Mrs. Greene were chuckling from the backseat while Hershel raised his brow at me but he soon smirked as well and I sighed in relief.

I held Beth's hand and helped her get in the car. I got back in the driver's seat and started to drive to Dale's diner, looking at Beth with my rearview mirror almost all the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Beth's POV

I can't stop looking at Carl. Ugh, why does he have to look so darn attractive. When I first saw him back at our house, I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw what he was wearing. I have to say he looked pretty hot with the sweater and the tie...and...and...I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Carl and Shawn were talking in the front. Mom and daddy were chatting too, Maggie was looking at me with concern.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah...j-just peachy" I mumbled.

We arrived at Dale's diner at around noon. We got out of the car, and I saw Carl's family already waiting for us by the parking lot. Daddy told us that we were invited by the Grimes family for the birthday celebration of Carl's grandfather and daddy's friend. Carl and Rick were leading Mr. Grimes up the stairs and when they opened the door, there were confetti and balloons everywhere. Dale was really happy to see all of us. I also saw Glenn there and a few other townspeople that were close friends with us as well. The party was fun, Carl and I sat beside each other in the same table with Maggie, Glenn and Judith who was in a high chair. I sat in the middle with Carl on my right and Judith on my left.

"Open up Judith, here comes the pudding train," I said as I fed Judith a spoonful of vanilla pudding.

"Hey, can't I have that too," Carl whined and I rolled my eyes.

I took one french fry and fed it to him.

"Awwww, now you have to babies who need spoon feeding," Maggie teased and we all laugh.

We continued eating when Daryl Dixon walked to our table.

"Hey Daryl! Glad you can come," Carl said.

"Sup," he nodded then continued, "So what's new?"

"Glenn and Maggie are getting married," I said.

"Huh? They were together? Never noticed." Daryl crossed his arm over his chest and gave Glenn a questioning look.

Glenn glared at him, "Yes Daryl, for 4 years."

Daryl smirked, "You got some balls for a Chinaman."

"I'm Korean. God, how many times do I have to tell you."

"Like I give a shit."

Maggie, Carl and I looked back and forth to Daryl and Glenn through their small chat.

"Anyway, I just came here to get the baby."

We all watched him get Judith out of her high chair and talk to her with kind words, being completely a different person than he was a few seconds ago. We just shrugged it off and finished our meal. Once we finished eating I turned to Carl.

"Come on, I have something to show you," I whispered in his ear.

I excused ourselves, grabbed Carl's hand and dragged him towards the exit.

* * *

**_Finally got Daryl in the story. Please suggest any character that you want to see here. Either from TV series, comic series or video game._**


	5. Chapter 5

Carl's POV

"How can I see what you're gonna show me if you're covering my eyes" I grumbled as Beth continued pushing me towards something with her palms over my eyes.

"Shush! Its a surprise so no peeking" she playfully commanded then we stopped.

"Alright we're here," she whispered and removed her hands from my eyes.

"Its...its..." I tried to form words but I was speechless

It was the old playground back when we were just kids. I walked around it then my eyes spotted the elm tree where me and Beth first met. I placed my hand against its trunk and smiled.

"I haven't been here since I was a kid," I sighed at the memories.

"A naughty one too," she said and I chuckled.

"You still remember that day?" she placed her hand over mine against the tree.

"How could I forget?"

* * *

_6 years ago..._

It was a beautiful sunny day in King County. Rick, Lori and Carl were visiting for the summer as usual. Carl's parents had to be somewhere so they left him by the playground and they said they'll pick him up in the afternoon, but Carl didn't know anyone here because he rarely gets out of the house everytime they visit, he wanted to stay at back at his grandparent's home but they were repainting it and waiting for it to dry so that was no option. So almost the rest of the day he sat at a branch of the elm tree and watched all the other kids play in the playground. He started to doze off after a while when he heard a girl spoke.

"Why are you up there all alone?"

He looked down to see a girl, about his age, wearing a bright yellow dress and her golden blonde hair tied in pigtails resting on each shoulder. Her eyes were full of curiosity and concern as she looked up at him from the ground.

"Ummm...I...uhhh...don't know actually," he shrugged.

"What's you're name?"

"Uhhh...Carl?"

"Okay, Carl. Don't you wanna play?" she gave him a toothy grin and he shook his head.

"I don't know anyone here," he scratched his head ans she immediately perked up.

"Oooooohhhhhh, you're new here aren't ya? Well come on. I'll introduce you to everyone."

Carl hesitated at first but eventually gave in. The girl took his hand and dragged him to the sandbox where the kids were playing. The kids stared at him like he was an alien or something and he swallowed nervously.

"Hey guys, this is Carl," she introduced him to her friends.

"This is Sophia," she pointed to girl with short blonde hair and was holding a doll, "Randall" she faced a boy with a goofy smile, showing his buck tooth. "The twins, Louise and Eliza," they held out their hands and Carl shook each warmly, "And there's Noah" she pointed to a black kid who gave a kind wave, "Last and not the least is Jimmy," she shoved Carl in front of a tall kid with brown hair and freckles on his face, he looked like he was the leader of their little gang. "And my name is Beth," she turned and beamed at him and he smiled back. They started to play games like tag, hide-and-seek, hopscotch and a bunch of other ones and Carl actually had fun playing with them. Although he could have sworn Jimmy was giving him an uneasy look the whole time especially when he's around Beth, but he just shrugged it off.

Time passes and the kids get fewer when their parents came by to get them. Carl and Beth sat by the swing as they talked. She seemed kinda disappointed when he told her that he was just on vacation and they'll be going back to Atlanta in a couple days.

"Did you have fun here?," she asked.

"Uh-huh" he replied and nodded.

"Well I'm glad you did," she stood up and held out her pinky finger.

"What's that?" his eyebrows furrowed.

"A pinky swear, you have to promise when you get back we'll meet again," she said seriously.

"Okay. I promise," he beamed and laced his pinky with hers as he heard their car pull up and Rick called out to him.

"Goodbye," she smiled and waved at him when he got in the car.

Carl rolled down the window and waved back at her, he never looked away as she got farther and farther from his view. Carl and Lori smiled at each other seeing that Carl made a new friend.

"Enjoy your day sweetie?" Lori asked.

"Yup," Carl replied with a bright smile.

"It looks like you made a new friend, what's her name?" Rick exclaimed proudly.

"Beth, and yeah looks like I did," he smiled once more as he looked out the window.

* * *

Carl's POV

"You did kept you're promise," Beth said which awakened me from my thoughts.

"I guess I did," I took her hand and stared at her, "And then some" I said before kissing her.


	6. Chapter 6

**_I checked the votes: Its 1- friendly competition, and 2 - all out punches and kicks. I thought everybody was going to pick the punches and kicks but 1 voted so I'm gonna add a little competition just so everybody's happy. _**

* * *

Beth's POV

"Hey look who's back!" Noah exclaimed once me and Carl pushed through the doors of Dale's Diner.

"Hey Carl!" The twins Louise and Eliza simultaneously said.

"Hiya pal!" Randall greeted.

"Welcome back" Sophia smiled warmly.

"Hey guys, great to be back!" Carl smiled back at them as we walked towards their table. Carl sat beside Jimmy and me beside Sophia.

"How ya been, man?" Jimmy grinned and fist-bumped Carl.

"Great, everything's great" Carl replied.

Dale came to our table, "What will have have today kids?"

"Chocolate milkshakes for everyone Dale, it's on me" Carl said and we all cheered.

Carl told us about everything that happened in Atlanta, he told us the story on how he learned driving with his dad's police cruiser and almost hitting a mailman and we laughed, and he kinda slightly bragged about the time when he got promoted to captain of the basketball team in his school, which really seemed to upset Jimmy.

"Oh yeah, care to live up to your title tough guy? he slammed his hand at the table and stood.

"Hey man, I'm just saying..." Carl held out his hands to calm him.

"No! I want to challenge you to a friendly game of basketball" Jimmy gave Carl a smug grin.

"I don't think this is gonna end _friendly"_ I heard Randall whisper to Sophia.

"I got my own team, you team up with these jokers", Jimmy pointed his chin to the direction where Noah, Randall and Louis were, "Losers has to do the winner's bidding" he continued, crossing his arms over his chest.

I really wished Jimmy hadn't said that. I knew that Carl has a very competitive personality and before I could stop him, he stood and glared at Jimmy.

"Whoa you guys, let's not make any trouble..." Noah got in between them but got cut off by Carl.

"You're on" Carl growled and gritted his teeth.

_'Oh boy'_ I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, '_here we go'._

We all met up at the basketball court near the school. Sophia, Eliza and I sat by the bleachers while Carl and the guys stood in the field. Jimmy brought along three of his buddies like he promised he would. I recognized those guys, they were Jody, Ben, and Chris* , they usually hang out with Jimmy at school and I guess they were like his lackeys or followers or whatever. Even though we girls are very much displeased with their immature little battle, we just can't help but giggle at how cute they all look. I find it hot seeing Carl's chest poking through his red muscle T-shirt and his neck and face glistening with sweat, and when I saw his tongue dart out from his mouth to lick his lower lip I felt something jolt shoot straight to my core and I suddenly felt very hot. Luckily, Eliza and Sophia were also busy staring at the guys to notice my flushed face.

"Ready to get your asses kicked losers?" Jimmy grinned evilly.

"Oh, you think your so tough just because you're taller and you have your buddies. But guess what? It takes some brains not just brawns to win a basketball match" Carl spat back.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that boy-brainiac" Jimmy turned and started to huddle with his group and Carl did the same to his group.

Me and the girls exchanged worried looks as they started their match.

* * *

_***For those who don't know, Chris is a character from the comic series.**_

_**Next chapter will be a little more intense. Fighting is involved. See you soon!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Carl's POV

Honestly, I was a little worried because Jimmy and his gang where a whole forehead taller than us, so this might not be as easy as I thought it will. Randall is feeling uneasy with this game and Louis is shorter than the rest of us so these things might also be a problem.

"A-are y-you sure this is a g-good idea?" Randall bit his lip in fright.

"Don't be scared Randy we can take these guys" Louis said, and I was a little surprised by his upbeat attitude.

"Yeah that's right," Noah agreed and then turned to me, "I know how these guys play and maybe we can use their weakness to our advantage, Chris and Ben talks a big game but they're numbskulls when playing. Jody is fast on his feet but is klutz when handling the ball so that won't be much of a problem."

"What about Jimmy?" I asked cautiously.

"He's our biggest problem, he's really good with turnovers and rebounds. His shooting is great, so yeah..."

I thought for a second and remembered something that happened back when we were kids.

"Hey, do you remember the time when we were playing capture the flag" I said.

"Oh yeah...Randall, Eliza and I were on Jimmy's team, and you, Beth, Sophia and Louis were the other team." Noah replied.

"Hmmph, he got so irritated with us because we weren't following his orders." Randall grumbled.

"And when we lost, he threw a fit" Louis added.

"Exactly! That's how were gonna beat them. Okay, here's the plan...Noah, Randy you two take on Chris and Ben, try to confuse them as much as possible. Louis," I pointed at Jody, "I know you're fast on your feet too, stay with Jody for as long as you can and he's bound to slip up with the ball."

Then I turned to look at the other team's captain, "I got Jimmy."

* * *

"You can do it guys!" I heard Beth cheer and I smiled at her.

"Play nice everybody" Eliza said sternly.

"Goodluck" Sophia laced her fingers together as if she's worried.

We flipped a coin to see who goes first, they won heads and we took our places. I stood at the center and nodded at Noah to play point guard as the game began.

Jimmy passed the ball to Jody and he quickly bolted for the hoop. Louis was already in his position as Jody approached him. Jody tried to get through Louis but he was pretty fast, Louis ward off his every move and when Jody tried to pass it to his other teammates his hand slipped and he accidentally gave it to me. I smirked and ran to the other end of the court. Jimmy stood guard under the ring and he thought I was going for the shot myself. He never expected me to pass the ball to Noah and he took the three point shot and it went in.

'Score: 3 - 0'

"Way to go, keep it up" the girls cheered and clapped.

I laughed when I heard Jimmy scolding Jody for his clumsy move.

Next, Ben and Chris tried playing safe by passing the ball to each other as they went for the hoop. Randall and Noah went with the plan.

"Hey! You're going the wrong way." Noah shouted at the two.

"Huh? Really? We are?" Chris and Ben simultaneously said and started to run the other direction.

"Where are you two going? I'm right here!" Jimmy yelled from the other side of the court.

"Uh-oh, we've been duped" Chris said then he and Ben ran back to where Jimmy and Jody were...only they forgot the ball.

Randall got to ball and passed it to me then I did a slam dunk in our ring.

"Yes that's my guy" Beth called out and I winked at her.

'Score: 27 - 10'

"Oh man, I've never seen such suckish playing" I said, and we laughed at them.

"What's a matter Jimbo, losing your touch" Randall teased.

"Shut it you assholes were just warming up!" Jimmy screamed.

We continued playing but Jimmy's teammates keeps getting confused and fumbling with the ball as Jimmy gets more and more annoyed at them.

"What's wrong with you idiots? Can't you fucking play properly?!" I heard Jimmy scream at his group and I felt sorta bad for them.

Our team ended up winning with the final score: 51 - 29.

* * *

"Guess we won" I told Jimmy.

"You didn't win, we were just confused" he retorted.

"Hah, admit it Jimmy we beat you fair and square using not just with muscle but also our smarts." Noah said.

Jimmy grumbled and looked away. The guys and I made a silent agreement before I turned at Jimmy's teammates who looked really upset and scared at their boss.

"You guys are off the hook, you can join us if you want" I smiled warmly at them and they nodded thankfully.

I turned back to Jimmy "And since we won, you're gonna treat all of us for pizza and shakes."

The girls and guys all whooped in celebration.

"You guys go on ahead to Dale's, Jimmy and I need to talk for a while."

They went on ahead so me and Jimmy were the only ones left.

"Hey man, no hard feelings" I tried to pat his shoulder but he flinched when I touched him.

"You know this wouldn't have happened if you didn't take _her_ away from me!" He yelled.

I was startled, "What? Who?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me Carl, I'm talking about Beth!"

"Is...is t-that what's all about?" I yelled back feeling myself getting angrier for him getting Beth involved.

"Yeah! Because if I won, I would've told you to hand her over to me!"

"She's not some object Jimmy! Leave her outta this!"

"You're right!" He started laughing hysterically "This is between you and me ya fucker!" He yelled before lunging at me and punching me in the face.

I winced as I felt my head hit the floor and saw Jimmy standing over me. I rubbed my lip with the back of my hand and saw blood on it.

"WHAT. IS. YOUR. PROBLEM?!" I screamed at him.

"I'm looking at him!" Jimmy gritted his teeth and pulled me up by my shirt collar.

He swung again his arm again and I dodge it at first, but my eyesight got all blurry due to his first punch, and I felt his knee blow me in the gut. I groaned in pain as I fell once again to the floor. He sat over me and started punching my face over and over again. I can't move my arms because he pinned me to the ground with his knees so I was powerless. He continued punching me on the gut and face when a figure flash through my eyes and tackled Jimmy to the ground. I looked to my side to see Daryl pinning Jimmy's arm behind his back while his face on the ground. I groaned again before looking up and seeing Glenn hovering over me before everything went black.

* * *

Third Person POV

Glenn asked Daryl if he could fix the new motorcycle that he got from a junkyard and they were passing through the basketball court when they saw two kids fighting. They got more alarmed when they realized that it was Carl being beat up by Jimmy.

"Come on!" Daryl wasted no time as he opened the car door and ran towards the boys as Glenn followed.

Daryl tackled Jimmy and pinned him to the ground while Glenn looked at Carl's injuries.

"Oh man, we gotta get him to a doctor" Glenn gripped his hair panicking at the sight of Carl's unconscious body and blood coming out of his mouth.

"Nah, take him to Hershel, he's much closer and you can call his parents. I got this kid" Daryl instructed Glenn then glared at Jimmy.

"Okay, okay" Glenn picked up Carl and got him inside his car then drove away.

"Alright kiddo, were gonna have a little chat, shall we?" Daryl lifted Jimmy up still bending his arm over his back and the latter's hand securing the teenager's neck.


	8. Chapter 8

Beth's POV

Beth was worried. Carl said he'd catch up with Jimmy after they had their talk and its been 15 minutes since they all arrived at Dale's.

"Do you think their talk should be taking this long?" Beth asked.

"Nah, their probably just goofing around and apologizing to each other for being jerks" Randall said with a mouthful of pizza.

"I think I'll go check on them to see if they're okay" Noah suggested.

"Thanks Noah" I smiled and nodded at him.

He got up and started walking towards the exit.

"Don't worry about it their probably gonna walk through that door...now" Sophia said and at the same time the door flew open, only it wasn't Carl with Jimmy...

"What the heck?" Noah cried out in confusion.

We were all shocked to see Daryl pinning Jimmy's arm behind his back and roughly shoving him forward. When Jimmy's eyes landed on us I saw his lip all bruised and throbbing.

"See there they are!" Jimmy exclaimed at Daryl.

"Alright beat it" Daryl shoved him again and Jimmy ran out of the diner.

"Uhh...what's going on?" I can feel my voice quiver feeling that Carl is somehow involved.

"Your boyfriend got beat up by that asshole," Daryl explained my eyes widen and I covered my mouth quickly when I gasped

He continued, "Luckily Glenn and I were just passing by when we saw their fight and stopped it before it could have gotten any worse."

I was stunned and speechless. Tears started to form in my eyes as I tried to process what Daryl just said.

"Is he okay?" Noah asked in equal worry.

Daryl made a hiss-like inhale and closed one of his eyes like he felt hurt himself, "Itssss...pretty bad, he's all black and blue" he turned back to me, "Glenn is taking him to your old man just so they can be near his parents."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go to them" Eliza persisted as she and Sophia placed their hands on my back and tried to calm me.

* * *

We took a taxi and head towards my house. When we got nearer, we saw the look on Rick's face like he was ready to kill someone, (specifically Jimmy) he was charging out of the house and angrily trudging towards his car. We also saw Glenn trying to stop Rick but he was too late and the policeman drove off. We got out of the car and Glenn gave us an exhausted look.

"What happened?" Daryl asked.

"Rick's gonna kill that kid, I'm telling ya," Glenn breathed heavily and threw his head down.

"I'll go after him, you take these kids inside" Daryl got back in the taxi and followed Rick.

"Is Carl...?" I asked.

"He's...uhhhh...better than before...but still n-not doing good."

Before he could explain further I was already running towards the house. I open the door and quickly ran to the nearest bedroom which was mom and dad's room. As soon as I saw Maggie and Shawn by the door frame I knew they were inside. My tears suddenly overflowed when I saw what happened to Carl. His face was all bruised, and blood was coming out of from nasty cut on the side of his forehead. His shirt was off and his torso was also heavily covered in bruises, especially by the his stomach. Daddy was checking his pulse by his neck and Lori was crying beside her son while holding his hand. I started to cry too and Maggie held me as I looked pitifully at Carl. Noah and the others came up behind me and saw the scene to.

"Holy shit," Noah whispered, threading his fingers through his hair.

"Oh no," Sophia cried and Randall held her while he looked at Carl too.

* * *

We all stayed for a while, but mom insisted that Lori needs to rest so she took her to the kitchen. The rest of the gang decided to come back and check on Carl tomorrow, Maggie and me stayed a little longer while I placed an icebag on Carl's head and laced my hand with his.

"I'm gonna help prepare dinner, you sure you can handle this?" Maggie asked in concern.

"Yes, I got him" I smiled and nodded at her.

When she went out of the room I tightened my grip on Carl's hand. I started to cry and I placed my forehead on his arm, I knew this was my fault. Jimmy already attempted to ask me out but I refused countless of times because I was with Carl, even before I was with him I still refused because I liked Carl better than Jimmy. Now, Carl had to suffer Jimmy's wrath just because of me.

"I'm so sorry, Carl" I stood up and placed a long, lingering kiss on his lips before heading towards the door.

"N-no...unghg...d-don't go," I heard someone groan behind me just as I was turning the doorknob.

I turned and saw his eyelids weakly rising and he tried to reach his arm out for me. I was elated seeing him up again and I went back to his side. He still can't talk properly due to his busted lip but his words are still understandable.

"How are you feeling?" I cupped his cheek and he smiled, but then suddenly winced.

"Like I took a blow to the gut," his voice was hoarse and I knew he was tired.

"You should get some rest, I'm gonna get you some water" I kissed him again and he kissed back weakly but lovingly.

"Please stay until... I...until I...sleep," he mumbled drowsily and a few seconds later he was already fast asleep.

I smiled and kissed his cheek, and watched him sleep as I held his hand.

* * *

_**Maybe...just maybe...I can start doing the intimate scenes next week. Hehehe! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave any suggestions if you like.**_

_**PEACE OUT! :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Carl's POV

I woke up seeing sunlight fill the whole room. I sat up and hissed, my hand instinctively clutching my side then I remembered what happened last time. Jimmy attacking me...then punching me over and over...then Daryl tackling Jimmy to the ground. I rubbed my sore head and I noticed that I've got bandages covering wounds on my face, I lifted the blanket and winced when I saw purplish bruises covering my abdomen and chest.

I threw my head back and groaned, "Son of a bi-...", right before someone opened the door.

Relief washed over me when a familiar...and pretty face showed up.

"Mornin' sleepy head," Beth greeted sweetly while carrying a plate of cookies and a glass of orange juice.

"Good mornin' to you too cookie princess," I chuckled and she snorted lightly.

She set the cookies and juice on the bed table and sat beside me, "I'm glad you're feeling okay," she held my face and I smiled.

"Well, I don't know about _okay_, but I think I'm better than before," I joked and she giggled.

"Nice to see your sense of humor is still intact," she commented then took one cookie and directed it to my mouth.

I took one bite and inhaled, savoring the taste and smell of chocolate in my mouth, "Mmmmm, just like gramma used to make."

"She did bake this, along with your mom," she said.

"I knew that, I just said it," I rolled my eyes and we laughed.

She gently laced her hand with mine and we stayed there for a while. She continued feeding me cookies and pressing a cool ice pack on my head. After I finished eating, she looked at me seriously.

"What happened between you and Jimmy?"

"I don't know really...I was trying to apologize to him...and the next thing I knew he was punching me all over the face."

"Did he tell you anything?" she asked, her voice almost shaking.

"Actually yeah...he said something about me taking you away from him."

I shrugged and she quickly stood and turned away from me.

"Don't worry, I told him he was crazy and..." I tried to reassure her but she shook her head.

"This is all my fault," I heard her murmur.

"No it's not, maybe Jimmy was just having a bad day or maybe..." I was cut off when she faced me again. Her eyes forming tears.

She seemed to hesitate but then said, "It's...it was my fault that Jimmy was mad at you"

"What do you mean?" I asked in concern

"He sorta...I mean...well...he's kinda been asking me to be his girlfriend for a long time now and...and I never agreed to go out with him...so now you paid the price because of me," she explained in between sniffles.

For a long time I didn't say anything, but then the corner of my lips slowly curved upwards into a smile and I started to chuckle, I winced along with my laughs, feeling my ribs and insides on fire.

"Ow," I yelped and she immediately returned to my side and pressed the ice pack on my bruises.

"Why are you laughing?" clearly she was baffled by my reaction.

"Because I can't believe after all these time, Jimmy still acts immature and childish when dealing with problems. Oh man, I've missed that pal of mine." I sighed and smiled.

"You're not angry with him?"

"Hell no, why would I be."

"Ummm, because he just beat the crap out of you, haven't you noticed," she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Nah, this?" I gestured to my injuries, "this is just rough-housing, like we used to do back in the old days. Jimmy's not a bad guy, he just need to understand certain things in life."

I looked at her and held her hand to try and soothe her, "You were trying to be as nice as possible, its not your fault. You did the right thing and told him that you're already with me."

"You mean...you mean you're not angry with me?"

"Why would I be angry with you when you proudly stood up for our relationship against someone who tries to threaten it. I should be flattered and proud of you. Which I am," she giggled when I said that and I brought her face closer so I can kiss her.

"You know for a moment there I thought Jimmy was going crazy, that's why I shouted at him too but I'll handle things between me and him, I'm sure we can settle this out, " I tried to reassure her and she nodded.

"By the way, can I have another kiss?" I pouted and she giggled again.

She kissed me tenderly and I kissed her back longingly.

"I love you and your kisses so much, "I said against her lips.

She smirked against my mouth, "I love you too."

* * *

_**I'm thinking of a scenario where I do Carl and Beth's first time ;) ;). Please leave any suggestion about that so I can do it in later chapters.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Third Person POV

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Jimmy paused from chopping lumber to glare at Carl who was standing in front of him with a bandaged arm.

Carl held his other hand out as a sign of surrender, "Hey, I'm just trying to see how you're doing."

"I'm fine, leave me alone." Jimmy grumbled and resumed cutting his axe through wood.

"Hey man, we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about! You already have Beth, you don't need to rub it in my face!" Jimmy snapped but Carl noticed that he mumbled out that last part sadly.

Carl gently placed his hand on Jimmy's shoulder and took his axe from him. He guided him downhill and stopped by the cornfield.

"Beth's an amazing person and you should not treat her that way. There are other girls out there." Carl smiled at him.

"Yeah but no one like her." Jimmy looked down glumly.

"Hey, you're a good guy and you deserve a great girl as well. You shouldn't try to hurt anyone just because you couldn't get what you want."

They stood there for a long while for Jimmy to let the message sink in.

"Do you really think there's a girl for me out there," Jimmy looked at Carl with hopefulness.

"Absolutely. You know, Eliza had a crush on you since we were 10."

"Really?"

"Yup, and she's actually kind of cute."

"Whoa," Jimmy started to blush, "Do you think I should ask her out?"

"She's all yours." Carl patted his back encouragingly.

* * *

Beth's POV

_1 week later..._

"Hey guys," Carl smiled at Jimmy and Eliza as they enter the front doors of the movies.

They started dating two days ago. Carl told me him and the guys helped Jimmy to ask Eliza out and they planned this whole serenading thing in front of the Morales household, while Louis laughed his ass off video taping the whole thing. Eliza was so enthusiastic when she told us and the girls and I felt happy for her. I'm also happy that Jimmy finally accepted my relationship with Carl and moved on, and we are now good friends. Now he had his arms around her Eliza and they seem pretty happy together. We planned on watching a movie along with Sophia, Randall, Louis, and Noah.

"Hey man!" Jimmy gave me a high five and waved at me beside Carl.

They all watched the movie and ate at the "IN-N-OUT" Burger afterwards. And as everybody was going home, Carl walked me to my house while we were holding hands.

"I'm really glad you and Jimmy made up." I squeezed his hand gently.

"Well I am a pretty gifted peacemaker," he playfully gloated.

"Haha," I laughed half-heartily and rolled my eyes.

We walked up to the front porch and Carl grabbed me by the waist so I can look up at him.

"And I would never let anyone come in between us," he gaze at me lovingly.

I smirked and smiled up at me as leaned in to give him a soft kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Carl's POV

"Whoa. Looking sharp Glenn," I complimented him on his tuxedo.

"Thanks. You too." Glenn chirped happily.

I glanced down to my tux and shrugged back at Glenn, "Little tight by the neck." I said while pulling at my collar.

"Can you believe that out of all the guys in the world she picked me?" Glenn smiled looking at the aisle, where people started occupying the seats.

"Well...honestly...no," I said.

"Me neither," He chuckled nervously.

"But I'm sure that whatever she saw in you made her happy, and you should be proud of that." I sincerely said and patted his shoulder.

"Do you still remember the time when Maggie and I first met?"

"Actually Beth only told me the story, I met you back when I was 13."

* * *

_Flashback..._

It was summer again, and the Grimes family was on vacation. 13 year old Carl went on to his regular visit to the Greene household. He wasn't surprised to see Beth and Maggie on the front porch playing their chess game. Maggie was wearing a loose shirt that showed a little of her midriff and denim shorts. Beth wore a light blue summer dress and her hair was tied in a braid. When he was spotted by the Greene sisters, they immediately broke into warm smiles. Beth gave Carl a quick hug that made Maggie smirk.

"I'm glad your back," Beth greeted.

"Nice to see you again Carl," Maggie waved at him and he smiled back.

"Thanks. I'm glad I back too." Carl smiled.

"Hey. Your voice got lower!" Beth exclaimed and she looked at Maggie who nodded in agreement.

"Ha...ha...yeah, well puberty is giving me a hard time so...", He shrugs and rubbed the back of his neck.

They started to catch up. Carl told the story on when his voice started cracking up and getting lower, 5 months ago. Just a few weeks after his birthday, Rick and his co-officer Shane Walsh, who they treated as family, were the first one to notice and they started clapping, ruffling his hair and decided to give him "the talk". The girls laughed and Beth told him on how she'd been practicing playing the piano and the guitar.

"Maybe you can play for me sometimes," he suggested and almost immediately regretted saying that as soon as the words past his lips.

Both of them blushed simultaneously and Carl mentally scolded himself to think first before he says anything. Luckily, Maggie cut in their awkward silence.

"Um...why don't we order pizza?" Maggie said and the other two quickly nodded in agreement.

They ordered pepperoni for Carl, anchovies and olives for Maggie, and plain cheese for Beth. The trio waited for a half hour before they saw a pizza delivery car heading towards the Greene household. Maggie suddenly perked up and waited eagerly against the railings. That was the first time Carl saw Glenn, in his tattered pizza uniform, his hat crooked to the side, and the exhausted look on his face, he thought for a second that he was more of a high school student who stole a box of pizza. But even though he looked like he hasn't slept for days, the huge grin plastered on his face made him look like a friendly, easy-going guy. He held the pizza box as he ran towards them and clumsily tripping a little on the steps.

"Here you go, that'll be 13 dollars," He smiled at them but his gaze lingered a bit longer to Maggie than the kids.

"Slow down pizza boy. Are you getting cocky?" Maggie raised a brow.

"Maybe," Glenn shrugged smugly, "Got all my deliveries done early today and my boss gave me a raise."

"Wow. That's great, babe" Maggie gave him a kiss on the lips and Glenn's ears and cheeks turned bright red.

Carl walked up to Beth in curiosity, "Who's that?"

She smiled at them before back at him, "That's Glenn, Maggie's boyfriend."

"Really? 'cause I thought Maggie went for more rugged looking guys," he said and Beth elbowed him quite hard.

"That's mean. Glenn is a good guy and like a brother to me." She huffed disapprovingly.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Since when did they started dating?" Carl asked.

"Last year, Glenn's family moved here from Michigan and got the job after that pizza parlor's grand opening last summer."

After their little chat, Maggie and Glenn walked to Beth and Carl.

"Hey Beth!" The Asian man smiled cheerfully.

"Hey Glenn!" Beth replied with equal enthusiasm.

"Glenn, this is Carl Grimes." Maggie put a hand on Carl's shoulder, "He's the son Rick Grimes, the former sheriff of this town."

"Oh yeah, I've seen your that dad around. Nice to meet you pal," Glenn held out his fist and Carl awkwardly bumped his fist against his.

"Likewise." Carl said.

* * *

_End of Flashback..._

Carl's POV

"You were such a little kid back then, now you're taller than me." Glenn said, never looking away from the church doors.

"Well, stop making this all about me. This is _your_ big day." I patted his back encouragingly.

"Hey, Carl?

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being my best man," Glenn smiled warmly.

"Your welcome pal," I smiled back as we both heard the organ play and the people take their seats. I went to my position and Glenn to his as the ring-bearer, who was Shawn, entered through the doors. The other bridesmaids, flower girls, and ushers also walked down the aisle. When I saw Beth, my heart started to flutter in my chest. Even though she wasn't the bride, she still look as gorgeous as ever, in her lavender gown, and tiny flowers keeping her hair tied in place. She stood beside me and I smelled her summer breeze perfume that made me smiled even more. She interlocked her hand with mine and I gladly obliged as we watched Maggie and Hershel, strode down the aisle. Hershel accompanied Maggie and kissing her cheek before handing her to Glenn and the priest started his monologue.

"Do you Glenn Rhee, take Maggie Greene to be your wife?"

"Do I ever!" I chuckled when Glenn said that.

"And do you Maggie Greene, take Glenn Rhee, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well now then, you may kiss the..." the priest got cut off when Maggie yanked Glenn's shirt and pulled him into a kiss, but he continued with a, "...Groom?"

The crowd started cheering and I pulled in Beth to my side and we excitedly cheered for them.

At the wedding reception, the Rhee family and the Greene family toasted for their wedded children. The musicians started to play and people started to dance after Glenn and Maggie took the dance floor.

I walked up to Beth and held out my hand, "Wanna dance?"

She took my hand softly, "I'd love to."

We danced next to Maggie and Glenn. I placed both of my hands on her waist and she rested her hands on the back of my neck. I caught a glimpse of Jimmy and Eliza slow dancing too, and Randall twirling Sophia around. Noah raised his champagne glass to my direction and I nodded back at him.

"You okay?" Beth looked up at me.

"Y-yeah, um...I just...never danced like this before." I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

She giggled and then cupped my cheek, "Let's just take it slow."

I smiled and nodded, we danced inch by inch, I kept staring at my feet, nervous that I'll step on her but she just laughed and said it was okay. I was getting the hang of it when I heard playful snickers behind my back.

"Now I know who's getting married next," Maggie teased.

"That's for sure," Glenn added.

We just smiled at each other and ignored them. I felt kinda flushed though, and she must have noticed because she asked, "Do you want to marry me?"

My eyes went wide in bafflement and I started to cough and stutter words out, "Uhh...of-of course, I w-wanna marry my beautiful, amazing girlfriend, b-but let's just save that for another day."

She smiled, contented with his answer and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before laying her head on his shoulder while continuing dancing. And also realizing that she loves him so much.

* * *

**_Did another wedding scene _ . Sorry for the long wait to update, but I got a busy schedule. Next chapter will be posted most probably this week, if not maybe Sunday. :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**So sorry I didn't to update last Sunday...I got sick so I stayed in bed all day plus our Wi-fi crashed. **_

* * *

Beth's POV

Maggie and Glenn got back from their 12 day honeymoon from Malibu beach and I've been dying to know all about the details of their trip. Maggie told everyone that she was pregnant and we were so happy. Mom was so happy she was going to be a grandmother and daddy cried so much of pride. So while we were washing the dishes after dinner, I decided to ask her.

"Sooooooo. How was the honeymoon?" I asked.

"It was great! Lots of romantic spots and a great view of the ocean from our beach house," Maggie replied with a grin.

"But I'll tell you what I did enjoy the most," her smile turned mischievous.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"Pfft, don't be so naive baby sis, you know what I mean," she raised her brow at me and I gulped.

"Oh." I felt my face and ears heat up and a consciously rubbed my forearm.

Maggie giggled quietly and motioned for me to sit down beside her by the dining table. I nervously walked over to her and sat at the edge of the chair to be far away as possible.

"Do you know what I'm talking about?" She placed her arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer.

I nodded slowly.

"I always wondered this," she hesitated but continued anyway, "have you and Carl already...you know-"

Instantly I jumped from my sit and stood, my face was burning and I'm pretty sure my ears were also red. I clutched my chest and felt my heart beating fast and loud.

"NO!" I slightly yelled, baffled by her strange and embarrassing question.

"Okay, alright. Don't get so uptight, I was only asking." Maggie held her hands out in surrender but the smirk never left her face.

"We haven't done it. And I don't intend to for many more years." I huffed and crossed my arms.

We were silent for a while, she just sat there, the heel of her palm supporting her chin and her lips quirked upwards to a teasing smile. I know that look but I'm not going to give in to this conversation just like every other things Maggie has dragged me into and always seem successful in doing it. I furrowed my brows and stared angrily at her, determined not give up and join her. It was getting harder by the minute, she was so nonchalant and calm, while I was giving so much effort in resisting her. It was harder than I thought and soon I found myself sighing in defeat and plopping down to my seat.

"Awww, don't be so sad Bethy. I'm only giving you an advice."

"What do you mean?"

"Well this isn't the first time that me and Glenn had sex."

At the mention of the 'S' word I started to cough uncomfortably and I fidgeted violently with my bracelet. Maggie must have noticed because she snickered again. I knew that she and Glenn had been going at it for a long time now. Just after 3 months of dating, one night Maggie told me to not tell daddy because they were "camping" in the barn. I didn't understand it back then because I was 10 but I figured it out soon after I turned 13 and with what the teachers were teaching us in health class...I shuddered at the thought. Anyway, I never imagined myself doing it for a long time and thinking about it now got me uncertain but curious at the same time.

Maggie continued, "As I was saying, practicing while your still not married can help you avoid all the stutters and awkwardness when the real thing thing someday comes. Don't you want a very loving and intimate relationship with Carl? Without any nervous movements? Because that can really get annoying if he keeps asking you whats right or if he's hurting you, instead of just enjoying you alone time."

The quick succession of her sentences left me speechless so I didn't answer. But in my head I knew she was right. It took a while then I finally asked.

"So, what do you suggest?" I looked at her hopefully

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**_Cliffhanger XD. (Don't worry not going to oversexualize next chapters)_**


	13. Chapter 13

Carl's POV

Carl never expected his day to turn out like this. He never thought this day would come but all he could think about is...this was the best day of his life...ever.

It all started one rainy afternoon in King County. Maggie and Glenn were off on another vacation and Beth's parents and brother were visiting some of their relatives in Kentucky so they'll be gone for a few days. The only reason why Beth didn't come was because she had a fever but it was too late when she realized that it was only a one day thing. Her mom told her to call someone to accompany her while they're gone. So she called me and I went to her house on that rainy day.

"Hey! I heard you were sick. Everything okay?" I asked once she opened the door for me.

"Yeah, it was a one day thing I'm all better now," She smiled weakly and hugged me.

We went to their living room and watched TV for a while when I noticed that Beth kept blushing and looking down on the floor instead of the TV. She also looked uncomfortable especially when I put my arm around her, usually she's fine with my arm around her waist but today she just seemed nervous and I wonder why.

I ignored it for awhile, and then after the movie what she did next really surprised me. She slid her hands at the back of my head and pulled me into a heart-stopping kiss, not that I'm complaining or anything but she was never this bold before.

* * *

Meanwhile, Beth kept thinking about the talk she had with Maggie. She could feel his eyes on her but can't summon the nerve to look at Carl without her face tuning as red as a tomato.

_Flashback..._

"So, what do you suggest?" Beth looked at her sister hopefully.

She leaned in closer and whispered, "Go do it with him."

Beth almost jumped up again and shriek in bafflement but she restrained herself. Instead she said.

"You think I'm ready?"

Maggie snorted, "Of course, I was you're age when I lost my virginity."

Beth's eyes widened in surprise, "Y-you mean Glenn wasn't y-your first?"

"Nope, I was in the 10th grade when I did it with Spencer Monroe." Her sister spoke nonchalantly.

"Ooooooooh, the guy you used to date?" Beth asked.

"That's the one." Maggie nodded.

Beth turned away from her and thought for a minute. But then quickly realize the basics of lovemaking. The main idea of stripping naked brought shivers down her spine...and not in a good way.

"But, I don't wanna show-..." The young Greene gestured to her body.

Maggie smirked then grinned deviously, "Then blindfold him."

* * *

Third Person POV

After a very passionate make up session, Beth decided to put her plan in action.

Carl's shirtless and breathless, perched on the edge of the bed while Beth holds a strap of cloth around her fingers, grinning in front of him in her bra and leggings, blonde hair spilling over her shoulder.

"You want to do _what_?"

"Blindfold you," she repeats like it's obvious, stepping forward to straddle his knees and holding the strip of cloth out in front of her.

"Where did you get this idea?"

"Maggie," She shrugs plainly.

He looks at the cloth and gulps, thinking of all the things she could do without him seeing her. His growing erection twitches within the confines of his jeans and he sighs, chewing on the inside of his cheek. "I guess…I guess we could try it. As long as you promise not to take Maggie's advice in any other capacity while I'm uh…blindfolded."

"You don't sound excited," she frowns and sits down on his knees, scooting closer until their chests touch. She leans down and kisses his forehead, bringing the cloth up to rest on his chin, soft against the underside of his lip. "You can tell me to take it off. If you don't like it," and she leans in, lips ghosting over the shell of his ear, "but I _doubt_ it."

He gulps.

"Um...a-alright," Carl nods, giving her a shy smile. "Go ahead."

Beth laughs as she ties the cloth around his eyes, and his breathing picks up a notch unthinkingly.

He blinks his eyes against the blindfold before settling on keeping them closed. Beth's hands slide across his shoulders and down his chest, touch strangely electric. She bends down, her hair ticklish against his jaw as she starts to kiss his neck, urging him down onto his back on the bed. Her lips slides down his chest, first warm then followed by the cool tingle and he arches up into the touch, gripping the blankets under them when her fingernails scraped his down his stomach.

"See? It's not so bad."

"You haven't done anything yet," he tries to brush it off, his hands finding her bare waist.

"And you're already _squirming_," she laughs against his cheek, breath hot and swirling across his skin like fire.

"Sorry?"

Carl felt her hands tug his pants down his legs the way that it assaults all that tender flesh in the few seconds before her warm hand wraps around him. He hisses and she strokes him, crucial and talented and his hands clamps on her waist tighter. She stood and he heard shifting of fabrics and clothes being thrown on the floor, then she was straddling him again, her hands gripping his shoulder for support. She sank down on his throbbing length and they both groaned with at the feeling. Carl buried his face against her neck as Beth starts to rock her hips against him.

_15 minutes later..._

"That was…" Carl pushes the blindfold up to his forehead.

"That was a bit…crazy." Beth sighs as she scoots closer next to him, head finding the familiar nook of his shoulder, skinnier and more _intimate_ without his shirt between them.

"Are you sore at all?" He asks after a long moment of silence, quiet enough to remind her of their privacy, the skin on skin contact between their bare thighs under the blankets.

She shrugs, "not bad."

"Is it going to be like that every time?" He chuckles, and she smiles up at him.

"Rumor has it, it gets better after the first time."

Carl grins smugly at the thought. _'Maybe he should listen to her ideas more often.'_

* * *

_**So what do you think guys, is it better? or not? I just wasn't really contented with what I did the first time. (Because I sucked in writing smut) But I'm practicing and I think I getting the hang of it.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Beth's POV

Today was hotter than the usual summer heat in King County, me and Carl were sitting under the shade of the oak tree by our farm. Carl was lying down with his head on my lap. He already to his shirt of and used it to wipe sweat from his face.

"Ugghhhhh, it's so hot," Carl groaned while he continued fanning himself with his hand.

"You know...saying that won't make the heat go away" I smirked while gently combing his his hair with my hand.

Carl grumbled in frustration and covered his eyes with his damp shirt.

After a few minutes, Carl suddenly asked, "How about we go for ice cream?" But quickly took back his suggestion, "Then again, it won't really cool us off...just our tongues."

"Uhm-hm," I agreed.

Then he asked again, "Wait...the public pool's open right."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Why do you think they called it a _public _pool? There's probably millions of sweaty kids and adults there already."

"Uhhh...Museum? Air conditioning?"

"Nope, under renovations."

"Mall?"

"Nuh-uh...to far...no car."

"Anything?"

"Not...a...thing."

We both sighed with frustration, when I heard rustling by the corn stalks in front of us. Mr. Grimes suddenly popped out and went to us. Carl must have heard someone approaching and immediately sat up to look who was there.

"Hey grandpa, what are you doing here?" Carl asked.

"I was just wondering why you youngsters are out here in the open sun, instead of cooling off." Mr. Grimes replied with a grin.

"Well, we tried thinking of something Mr. Grimes but every option has been crossed out from the list," I smiled pathetically.

"Well...haven't you thought of the Ol' Swim hole," Mr. Grimes put a hand on his hip and raised a brow.

A few heartbeats past...then our heads snapped to look at each other at the realization.

Carl smacked his forehead with his palm, "Oh yeah! Why didn't I thought of that, we used to swim by the creek all the time when we were 12."

"It was stupid of us to forget." I smiled and he nodded in agreement.

"Well are you two just gonna sit there or, are you going to find your friends and beat the heat?" Carl's grandfather made a shooing gesture with his hands.

We smiled at each other in silent agreement and began to run back to the house.


	15. Chapter 15

Carl's POV

"MOOOOOOOMMMM! I'm going out." I yelled as I sprinted through the front door.

"Wait! There's someone who wan-..."

Lori never finished her sentenced when the door slammed shut. She looked at Judith in her arms and sighed. then heard a loud flush coming from the bathroom. Shane walked out while fixing his belt.

"Wow...those alligator nuggets does not go down easy," he chuckled and looked around, "Sooooo where's my favorite...I mean _second _favorite partner-in-crime?"

Lori shook her head with a sigh, "No idea... apparently, teenagers these days loves sprinting out the door with specifying where they're going."

"Don't worry I'll just follow him. Who knows maybe I might find something interesting." Shane lightly patted her back and jogged after Carl.

* * *

"Hey! You're 5 minutes late!" Jimmy teased as the gang saw Carl running towards them.

"Wow! Bossy much?" I smirked while I tried to catch my breath.

"Well, come on already!" Randall was already bouncing up and down in excitement.

_At the creek..._

"Whoa," I felt the corners of my mouth curve upwards at the sight of our Ol' Swimmin' Hole.

The clear blue water, the colorful flowers growing near the riverbanks, the butterflies circling above it, and the tree near the river with a tire swing attached to it. I walked towards the tree and chuckled when I saw our names still carved on it, with Noah at the top, then Randall near the base of the tree, Louis and Eliza by the roots poking out of the ground, Sophia's name at the lower right next to Noah, Beth's name was between Jimmy's and my name.

I brushed my thumb against my name, and smiled at all the memories that slowly came back to me about this place.

"GERONIMOOOOOOO!" I turned to the loud shriek from Randall who already jumped into the water. Louis, Noah and Jimmy followed not long after.

"What are you for Carl? Come on!" Noah called out.

"Alright...alright...I'm comin'," I smiled and took of my shirt and pants, leaving me in my swimming shorts. I look at the Beth, who was setting the picnic mat under the shade of the tree.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked.

"No, you go on ahead we'll join you soon." Beth said and the other two girls nodded in agreement.

"Okay, whatever floats your boat," I shrugged before jumping into the cool lake.

Third Person POV

"YAAAAAAHHHH," Jimmy swung from the rope and landed in the lake with a painful slam to his torso.

"Owww, that's gotta hurt," Noah winced.

"Uhm-hm," Randall nodded sympathetically.

"Awww man...another fail," Jimmy groaned in frustration while rubbing his chest.

"Hahahaha. Face it Jimmy, only Carl can do the tree swingin' without landing with a painful 'smack', " Louis grinned sheepishly by the river bank while Eliza rubbed an ice pack down his spine.

"It's my turn! Prepare to eat you heart out guys!" Carl said with a smug smile and jumping from the highest branch of the tree, he swung and landed in the water with big 'splash'.

He swam up to Beth, whose legs were dipped underwater.

"Well Tarzan, looks like you won again," she raised her brow with an amused smirk.

"Thanks."

Carl couldn't help but smile like an idiot looking at her. She was only wearing denim shorts and a bikini top and her white skin glowed under the sunshine. He forced himself not to drool. Beth must've caught his gaze and snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Hey, hey. Is this gonna be a distraction to you?" She teased.

"What? Uhhh...no?" He quickly closed his eyes and turned away.

Beth snickered but she has to admit, he's not such a bad sight either, her eyes trailed to his broad shoulder. His arms look lean and strong, and when he rose from the lake to sit next to her, she saw how his muscles contract on his well-toned back that made her heart flutter furiously.

"You okay?" Carl asked and she snapped back from her thoughts.

"Y-yeah...just thinking of something," She stuttered.

Luckily, he didn't notice she was blushing when he looked away and she sighed with relief.

_'Thank goodness he's pretty dense sometimes...but I guess that's what I like best about my idiot.' _She smiled at the thought.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Shane watched the scene from a cliff side with a bright smile. He turned to the sound of a car pulling up and Rick coming towards him.

"How did you find me?" Shane asked.

"I saw you driving off from the house and decided to follow you," Rick smiled and he gave his best friend a big hug.

"Come on, you gotta see this."

Shane chuckled and gestured with his chin to the cliff. When Rick saw what was down there, he also made an amused smirk.

"The pretty one's his girlfriend right?" Shane said, looking at Beth pinching Carl's nose teasingly.

"Yup," Rick replied.

"He's growing up fast," Shane said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes...yes he is," Rick continued smiling at his son then turned to Shane.

"What brings ya here anyway?"

Almost immediately, Shane's expression turned grim like he just remembered something important. Rick furrowed his eyebrows in concern.

With a heavy exhale, Shane looked at him with sorrowful eyes, "I need to tell you something."

**_To be continued..._**


	16. Chapter 16

Beth's POV

Carl's dad has been sent back to Atlanta for a special mission. We all saw in the news that Georgia's number one criminal Phillip Blake, also known as 'The Governor' has taken hostages and planned to rob Bank of America Plaza. And since Rick Grimes is one of Atlanta PD's best cop, he has to take the mission along with Shane. Carl has been sad and worried for the past couple days since his dad left so I tried everything I can to cheer him up with no such luck.

_Greene Farm, under the oak tree..._

"You okay?" I tried asking him one more time.

He sighed but kept looking throughout the field with a distracted look on his face.

I bit my lip and hugged my knees to my chest closer. I still kept looking at him and then tried lacing my hand with his, he glanced at my hand when it came in contact with his and his features seemed to soften. I also sighed with relief when he leaned towards me and laid his head on shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure he's gonna be fine," I kissed his head and began stroking his hair.

He was still tense and quiet but as I continued giving him words of encouragement and affection, he seemed to loosen up a bit, then he closed his eyes and exhaled shakily.

"He's a fighter," I began again, "And you should believe that he'll be okay...that he'll come back. You have to be strong for your dad."

"Uhh...o-okay," he answered slowly.

We sat there for a few more hours until he finally relaxed against her as she held him.

"Thanks for being here," he said, almost a mumble.

"Always," I smiled at him.

* * *

**_Sorry for the short update (LOL). Next chapter will be more...shocking? interesting? You guys guess ;) _**

**_See ya!_**


	17. Chapter 17

Carl's POV

_A couple of days earlier..._

"Dad you don't have to do this!" I begged my father for like the hundredth time.

"I'm sorry Carl, they need me." He squeezed my arm reassuringly, "Don't be worried, I'll be back before you know it."

He gave mom and Judith kisses on the forehead and ruffled my hair one more time before joining Shane in his car and driving away to Atlanta. Mom went towards me and planted a gentle kiss on my cheek before going back to the house with Judith.

"Don't worry son, he'll be back." Grandpa said never looking away from the car that was driving away.

"Yeah, I know my brother. He's one tough bastard." Uncle Jeffrey added, and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Come on inside Carl. I'll make lemon custard pie, your favorite." Grandma said, while wiping tears away from her eyes and I reluctantly went back inside.

* * *

Grandpa invited the Greene family over our house tonight for dinner. Afterwards we all watched the news and saw a report on the Bank of America Plaza crisis.

_"As you can see, Georgia's Primal Criminal Phillip Blake, has taken five hostages in custody in exchange for 1 billion dollars of the bank's vault." _The news lady reported as we continued watching in silence.

I couldn't think straight so I just stared intently at the TV while leaning against the door frame.

The news reporter continued with a live footage, "_Police has informed us that the rescue team are on their way and is lead by Atlanta's top officer Rick Grimes..."_

I felt the entire room tense when we saw the video with dad climbing the stairs gun in hand with Shane and Michonne, who dad introduced to me a few years back when she was a new recruit. A few more men trailed behind them. I glanced at mom and she held the pillow against her chest tighter. Then my eyes locked with Beth, and she stared at me with worry. I don't know how to react at first so I quickly stared back at the TV.

_"The Atlanta PD copter has found visual on the suspect at roof," _the camera zooms in on 'The Governor'. He's got his arm locked around the hostage's neck and a gun pointed at the side of her head. Two other men stood 3 feet away by his side.

The woman spoke again, _"Sources told us that who 'The Governor's' holding is the bank owner's 14 year old daughter."_

We continued watching 'The Governor' screaming something, he laughed afterwards but quickly ducked and dropped the girl when a gunshot flew past his head and hit the glass. The two other guys began shooting at something. My eyes widened and I heard my mom gasp. Dad came running and charged at 'The Governor', Michonne quickly shot and chased the other men, while Shane went over to the girl. Dad pointed his gun at him but 'The Governor' was quick. He swung a punch at my dad and hit his face, he dropped his gun and the suspect went for it but dad tackled him from behind and they both hit the floor. Dad stood and ran for his gun but 'The Governor' quickly regained his stance and grabbed my dad's gun then shot at my dad.

"NO!" I screamed in panic. Then I heard my mom's voice crack as she breaks into quiet sobs while grandma and Maggie held her.

"Oh my God," uncle Jeffrey swallowed and I heard grandpa inhaled sharply.

It didn't show if he was shot because of the camera angle but he fell backwards and was hidden behind a window roof. Suddenly, there was a shot and it hit 'The Governor' at the back of the leg. Shane came from behind with his shotgun and immediately cuffed him. The camera switched again to Michonne cuffing one guy. I swallowed, _'Where's the other guy?' _I thought. Then I heard Shane screaming for Michonne, turns out the other guy was behind her. Fortunately, she ducked at the last second and the bullet missed her. Unfortunately, the helicopter got to close and the bullet hit the camera. The next thing I saw was gray and static.

The TV came on again after 10 seconds and the lady reporter came to view, _'Everything seems to be a blur up there, we heard a loud two shots after the copter-cam went down.' _She paused for a moment and pressed two fingers against her earpiece, after that she gave very excited smile.

_'Coronel Dale Horvath has informed us that Officer Shane Walsh has successfully captured 'The Governor' though no news are reported about the other two constables. Here he comes now...'_

Another guy came to view, he was wearing a general-looking uniform so I guess he was Coronel Horvath. He said, "Sorry to interrupt but strict orders from the government to stop all social media in this crisis...," the news lady tried to say something but was cut off when the Coronel blocked his hand against the camera and the TV went blank.

"That's it I'm going there," Uncle Jeffrey announced.

"I'm coming too." I quickly agreed but we were stopped by Grandpa.

"Don't, you won't be able help." He said sternly.

"What do you mean?" I protested.

"He's right," Hershel suddenly said, "All roads are blocked going to the city. It's best to stay here...you can go tomorrow morning."

I looked at uncle Jeffrey and he slowly nodded in agreement. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, '_Oh god dad, hope you're alright.'_

* * *

_**So what do you guys think happened to Rick or Michonne. Please leave comments and, I'll have your questions answered next chapter.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hi guys! Before reading this chapter, check out chapter 13. I've re-edited Carl and Beth's first time, so let me know if you liked it.**_

* * *

Beth's POV

Thursday afternoon...

Carl, his uncle, Judith and Mrs. Lori Grimes already went to Grady Memorial Hospital back in Atlanta to check on Carl's dad and we agreed we'll catch up later. Me and my family boarded my father's station wagon and drove to Atlanta. When we got there, we went to the nurse's desk.

"Uhm...where can we find Rick Grimes's room?," asked Maggie.

"Oh, Mr. Grimes is in room 401 at the 4th floor," the nurse replied earnestly.

We rushed to the elevator and up we went to the 4th floor, then all of rushed through the corridors to see Carl sitting outside a room with his face buried in his palms. Maggie and I exchanged worried glances, and she shrugged and gestured her head to Carl.

I nodded and said to the rest of my family, "You guys go ahead...I'll...I'll catch up."

Mom kissed my cheek and daddy gently rubbed my back before going inside the room. I exhaled shakily and slowly sat next to Carl. He didn't seem to notice until my I hand rested on his back. Carl flinched but smiled when he saw it was me.

"H-hey," his voice cracked, and my brows furrowed with concern.

I smiled softly and laid my head on his shoulder, "How's your dad?"

"Not so good," he replied sadly, "The bullet shot through his lungs, which the doctor said was lucky because it almost hit his heart. He lost a lot of blood, so me and uncle Jeffrey donated some of ours.

He tried saying something else, but I quickly pulled him into an embrace to stop him from making himself feel worse.

"It's okay...I'm here," I rubbed his back comfortingly.

Carl slowly lifted his arms and loosely wrapped them around my waist. After a while, I felt him smile against my shoulder and mumbled a 'thanks'.

* * *

The others went to get some food, I volunteered that me and Carl will stay and they all agreed. Now, we sat beside Rick's bed, facing one another. Carl kept mumbling something about this is all his fault.

"Stop that," I said.

He looked at me in surprise and frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Stop blaming yourself, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is! I had the feeling that something would go wrong, but I still let him. I didn't stop him from taking this stupid mission." His hands were clenched very tight that his hands were shaking.

"Carl...please," she reached out for him but he twisted free from her reach and stood up.

"Why didn't I stop him?! Why did he had to be shot?! He...he didn't deserve this...," he started to sob uncontrollably and it broke my heart seeing him like this.

I quickly ran to him and hugged him from behind to stop his wailing.

"He's...h-he's always been a good dad, I don't w-want him to die," He cried some more and I started to get teary-eyed myself.

"He is not going to die. Please stop Carl," I pleaded some more while I felt my tears fall to my cheeks.

His cries became quieter and quieter as minutes pass by, I turned him so he can face me. His eyes were now red from crying, and his cheeks were flushed. Then I kissed him, gently and passionately. He kissed me back weak but eager and I felt his hands rest on my hips. We stayed like that for a long time, and I felt his sadness melt away the longer we kiss. I broke away and looked at him, he stared back at me, tired and confused but then he fell forward and I caught him, and laid him on the sofa. His forehead was drenched with sweat and it was obvious he was tired. He fell asleep almost immediately after I laid him down.

* * *

**_I gave it a try but I'm not really good at writing tragic stuff. Let me know your honest opinions guys, let me know if you want more. I think this story is also coming to an end...maybe five or six chapters left. Please leave suggestions. _** _**_**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey Guys! Sorry that I was gone for so long...I was kind of on hiatus, heh heh XD. Anyways, I'm back and I've got more Carl/Beth coming your way.**_

* * *

Carl's POV

_Two weeks later..._

Dad was finally out of the hospital 4 days ago and I was so happy to see him walking again. The doctor said that he'll be fine but he shouldn't do anything strenuous for awhile and that we should give him plenty of food and rest. Now, I was sitting on the steps of our front porch, watching dad play with baby Judith. Then, Mom came out and handed me a glass of orange juice.

"Hey sweetie, you seem preoccupied. Is something wrong?" she said.

"Nah...I was just...just thinking about something," I replied.

"Is it about Beth's birthday on tomorrow?" Mom smiled.

I cringed and nodded my head grimly. After all the commotion that's been going on I forgot all about Beth's birthday, thank goodness Glenn reminded me yesterday because I still haven't thought about what to give her. I sighed and pressed my fingertips onto my eyes.

_'Stupid...So stupid',_ I berated myself.

"Oh Carl," Mom sat beside me and started patting my back softly, "You know that Beth will be happy to whatever you will give."

"That's the problem!" I groaned, "I haven't got her anything! What'll she think? She might cry or... or get mad or scream at me for being the 'worst boyfriend ever' or she might even break up with me!

I put my face in my hands and groaned once more. I heard my Mom laugh a little and I looked at her.

"Don't be too dramatic honey, remember it's the thought that counts." She winked at me and kissed my forehead before going to where my dad and sister were.

I thought about it for a moment then snapped my fingers, _"I got it!'_. I went to my room and dug out all the money I have in my duffel bag, then I went to uncle Jeffrey's room.

"Oh hey buddy, whassup?" he said as I appeared in his doorway.

"Uhm...well, can I borrow your guitar uncle Jeff?"

* * *

I brought along Noah with me to the Jewelry shop and we were immediately greeted by the shop's owner.

"Well if it isn't Carl Grimes. Haven't seen you a lot lately." The grey-haired man said.

"Hey Mr. Ramirez," I grinned sheepishly.

"What can I do for you?" He smiled kindly.

"I need the package that I reserved for last year."

"Ah, I see. Miss Greene's birthday is coming up, yes?" he said as he went back into the storage room.

I blushed and cleared my throat, "Yes, sir."

I glared at Noah who was chuckling behind my back. Mr. Ramirez went back to the counter and held out a rectangluar box in his hand.

"Thanks," I said and paid him the money.

"Send Beth my best wishes will ya?" He patted my shoulder and I nodded.

* * *

Me and Noah went to the shop a few blocks away called 'Paul's junk and party stuff'.

"Well well well, the great Carl has arrived once again. Oh hey there Noah." We were greeted by Paul, the guy with the spiky blonde hair wearing a hawaiian shirt. His feet was on the counter and he was lazily strumming his ukulele.

"Sup Paul," I waved at him and Noah bumped fist with him.

"Nothin' much but I guess you're here for that special favor I owe you, right?" He grinned smugly.

"How did you know?"

"Because you ordered a girl themed birthday party," Paul rolled his eyes, "You know...with colorful flowers, cute little animals, and pink banners and streamers? Ring a bell?"

"Erm...heh heh," I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Come along then," he told us to follow him to the storage room.

* * *

"What do you want _me_ to do?" Jimmy put his hands on his hips.

"Come on Jim, it's just one song," I grinned pleadingly at him.

"I haven't sang to bunch people since I was seven years old, back when my voice is cute and enjoyable by elders," he said.

"Please?" I asked again.

Jimmy heaved a deep sigh, "Fine. But what's in it for me?"

"Well my friend in Atlanta has two extra tickets to the Lakers-Hawks game this weekend, and he invited me. I told him I can't go but I know your a huge Lakers fan so I figured you should go with Eliza if you want to." I said.

Jimmy stood stunned for a moment then quickly came to, "Wow! I've been trying to book tickets ever since they were on sale, but they got sold out pretty fast. Finally, I can watch Kobe Bryant wipe the floor against Kyle Korver."

He saw me staring at him skeptically, "What? Our home team sucks! Might as well root for the best. By the way thanks man." He gave me a brotherly slap on the shoulder before leaving.

I chuckled and thought _'Well everything is going according to plan.'_

* * *

_Friday..._

We were setting up the party in the Greene's backyard. The cake was already on the picnic table, the banner that says 'Happy Sweet 16 Beth!' is in place, Hershel was grilling his famous barbecue ribs, and my friends, family are already here.

_'Everything seems to be alright.' _I thought then suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Everything looks amazing son," it was my dad.

"Thanks dad." I smiled.

"Beth is really special to you huh?"

"She is."

"Alright everyone! The ribs are done and it's lookin' good." Hershel announced as he set the food on the table.

Glenn came out of the house and walked towards me.

"Is she ready?" I asked.

"Yup, Maggie is with her," he replied.

The door swung open once more and Maggie came out along Beth and I felt my heart skipped a beat.

"Dun du nu nun, ladies and gentlemen presenting our shining gal of the day," Maggie gestured to Beth and I can't help but smile from ear to ear and stare at the beautiful girl wearing a gorgeous blue dress."

* * *

**_Stay tuned! _**


	20. Chapter 20

Beth's POV

"Thanks for coming along Maggie," I smiled at my sister who was attacking the racks of dresses, searching for the perfect outfit.

They were both shopping for their party outfits because Beth's Sweet 16 was coming up and Maggie was determined to buy her the best dress for her, that will make all boys' jaw drop, all girls let out '_ohhs' _and '_ahhs', _make mom and daddy smile with pride, and of course, greatly get the attention of her sister's boyfriend, Carl.

"Well, it is kinda my responsibility to keep you looking like a perfect angel, baby sister." Maggie said while tossing another dress over her shoulder, "Especially now that your turning into a young woman."

Beth blushed at the compliment.

"Besides," her sister added, "It is _your_ birthdayafter all."

She held a beautiful knee-length dress, it was dark blue with a v-shaped neck strap lined with shining jewels and cute ruffles at the bottom hem of the dress.

"Wow, is...is t-that mine," I stammered.

"Of course, Bethy who did you think it was for, mine? Well, I would...but blue is more of your color." She said.

She handed me the dress so I can try it out.

* * *

_1 hour before the party..._

"Honey? Are you okay in there?" My mom asked from outside the door of my bathroom.

"Y-yes mom, I'll...I'll be out there in a sec," I said.

I was looking at myself on the mirror wearing the blue dress Maggie bought me. The dress fit me perfectly. The sapphire earrings and silver high heels went along well with the dress fabulously. On top of that, Maggie did my make up and my face looked very pretty. I smiled confidently at myself when somebody knocked on my door again.

"Hey little sis, you ready?" Maggie called out.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, Maggie's eyes widened in surprise then her expression became soft as she hugged my gently.

"You're all grown up." She said.

"Oh come on, I'm still your little sister." I said as I hugged her back.

When we parted, I looked at her and said, "You look really beautiful too, you know."

"I know." Maggie smiled smugly.

She wore a red velvet off-the-shoulder dress with gold earrings, gold necklace with a heart locket and red velvet high heels.

"Well come on then. Everybody is waiting outside." Maggie chided teasingly.

She led me through the dining room were my mom was and she smiled brightly and kissed my cheek. She went out first to tell my dad, so Maggie and I can make our big entrance, according to her. Then, Maggie pushed open the door and announced.

"Dun du nu nun, ladies and gentlemen presenting our shining gal of the day," Maggie gestured to me and I blushed at the sight of the crowd staring at me.

I scanned the faces, there was my parents with big smiling faces. My friends, the boys waving at me and the girls giggling and giving me thumbs ups. A few of our neighbours, Glenn who Maggie just linked arms with, The Grimes family with warm smiles, and...Carl. seeing him, made her heart flutter and her grin wider, which happens everytime he's around. He wore a white long sleeved button down and black slacks, his hair was damp and combed to one side like he'd just taken a shower, and his handsome smile didn't ease the pounding of her heart against her chest.

Carl meeted me as I reached the bottom of the steps.

"You looked beautiful," he said dreamily.

I giggled and felt my face heat up, "Thanks, not so bad yourself."

He held out his hand I gladly accepted it.

The party started late in the afternoon, so we had to move everything back in the house because it was getting dark. But we had fun anyway, we played small party games, ate daddy's delicious barbecue ribs and mom's tasty potato salad. Jimmy and the other's sang at the karaoke booth in the living room, while the adults had a toast at the dining room. Finally the main event started, the guys at the party that was close to me, has to dance with me. Randall went first and handed me two roses, followed by Louis, Noah, Jimmy, Glenn, Shawn, and Daddy. Each one giving me two roses. And the last guy didn't surprise me, but definitely took my breath away.

Carl walked up to me and handed me two roses, his roses were the reddest and brightest of them all. He gently placed a hand on my hip and clasped my other hand with his. We danced for awhile, he looked at me intently as we swayed so I couldn't help but blush. His face was just inches away from mine, I thought we were gonna kiss when we got interrupted abruptly.

"TIME TO BLOW THE BIRTHDAY CANDLES, BIRTHDAY GIRL!" Maggie announced loudly.

I looked at Carl, and smiled sheepishly, but he just kissed my forehead and winked at me.

"Later, I promise," he said as he let me go and disappeared into the crowd.

I was a little disappointed but quickly shook it off as I went to the table. My cake was a three-layer chocolate cake with vanilla frosting and blueberries as toppings. On the side was frosting spelled, _'Happy Birthday Bethy', _obviously my dad ordered it. They told me to make a wish and so I did, I thought for a moment before blowing the candles and hearing everyone applaud.

After I said all my thank yous to the guest and opened all my presents, I immediately looked for Carl who seems to be missing, I was about to say it out loud when somebody tapped on my shoulder. I turned to see Sophia with a shy smile.

"I have to show you something," she whispered.

I followed her to the garden which was dark because there were no lights, only the moon illuminating the flowers and plants.

"What are we doing here?" I asked my friend.

"Oh, you'll see," she grinned then turned towards the darkness, "NOW! Guys!"

All of a sudden, the garden came to life. The big oak tree lit up with small bright yellow lights wrapped around the trunk and leaves. The wooden archway was now decorated with beautiful flowers and small lights too. The fountain also lit up with the lights, the small cupid statues emitting water from their mouths. Jimmy and Noah played the guitar, while the other guys and girls sang along. And in the middle of the wooden platform next to the fountain was Carl, his hands casually in his pockets and his grin as handsome as ever. I can't stop myself from smiling as I walked through the garden, Sophia and I climbed the steps and she joined the singing group and I walked up to my boyfriend.

"How did you do all this?" I asked in amazement and looked at my surroundings.

He shrugged plainly and placed both of his hands on either side of my hips, "I only want the best for the most beautiful girlfriend ever."

I giggled again and wrapped my hands around his neck and we began dancing. My face only reached up to Carl's neck but I enjoyed the warmth of him through his shirt. Jimmy and the girls started to sing a love song. A _slow _love song, it was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me.

"Did you do this all for me?" I looked up at Carl.

"Of course," he said with a gentle smile.

I smiled back at him and kissed him. Hearing the others laughing but I ignored them, we kissed for what seemed for eternity, and for a moment we ignored everybody else, we both enjoyed each other's company and warmth, a plague might hit and everyone might turn into flesh eating zombies but she didn't care. She loved the feeling of him with her.

And as the night comes to an end, she kissed Carl goodnight and went home. She crawled into bed and couldn't help but smile as she closes her eyes because her wish came true.

_'Best. Birthday. Ever.'_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Rated M chapter for assurance. _**

**_Steamy smut chapter ;)._**

* * *

Carl's POV

_Last week of summer..._

"Five more days to go," Beth said quietly.

I nodded, "Yeah."

We met up for a picnic near the quarry, we've been seeing each other a lot lately because I was going back to Atlanta on Saturday. We sat on top of a hill, watching the glistening lake below us and the clear blue sky above us. Everything seems so quiet and peaceful, it made him feel guiltier. Beth always said that she enjoyed most of her time here when I'm with her, I can't even seem to see her anymore without catching a glimpse of loneliness and sadness in her face.

I took her hand and squeezed it, "You okay?"

She looked at me and gave a small smile, but I still saw a flash of sadness in her eyes.

"Of course, I am. I mean...we had a great summer together, probably one of the best, but-", she paused and sighed, "Dad said that all good things come to an end."

"Hey don't talk like that, I'll... I'll be back on Christmas break, I promise."

"Don't worry I understand," she kissed my cheek before looking back at the clouds.

I felt terrible not knowing what to do, and to make matters worse, the clouds ahead looked gray, so it looks like it was going to rain.

_'Uh-oh', _I thought.

* * *

The rain poured down as quick as it showed up, Beth and I ran through the forest, using the picnic blanket to cover our heads. We made our way across the log bridge and stopped when it started raining harder.

"Over there!" Beth pointed to a small opening between some boulders by the river, "It must be a cave."

We quickly made our way through, once we were inside we both stopped to catch our breaths. Luckily, the cave was big enough for the both of us, although it wasn't really spacious either, so we have to be close to each other. We were both soaking wet and cold, I saw Beth shiver so I reached into my backpack and brought out the extra shirt I packed.

"Here," I handed her the shirt, "You should change so you won't get cold."

"Thanks," she smiled as she took it.

I turned around so she can change, I took my own shirt off but kept my undershirt on. After twisting her hair to get rid of the water left, she sat down next to me and eased herself under my arm, her hands were still rubbing her arms so I figured she was still cold. I moved into her closer and pressed my nose against her temple.

"Do you think we'll be here all day?" she asked, looking unworried. Her hands slid up and down her thighs, trying to garner some friction, and my gaze was inevitably drawn to the motion.

"Probably not," I shrugged, watching as her palms smoothed up to her knees, just a centimeter beneath the hem of her shorts, and then made the circuit again and again. "It'll probably pass as quick as it hit."

Silence passed between us for a few minutes, and after thinking that the awkwardness will make me lose my mind, she spoke.

"Do you think we could...could-," she hesitated.

"What?" I asked.

She opened her mouth like she was going to say something but quickly decided against it. Instead, she gripped my shoulder and used the leverage to pull herself up to her knees. Then she was straddling a leg over my lap and curling her hands on my shoulders. I felt struck dumb, and suddenly, my pulse was quickening in my throat and most of my blood began journeying on further regions south.

"What?" she teased. "Getting all shy on me now?"

My eyes widen at her words but I tried to play it off with a nervous chuckle.

"W-well...the last t-time we did this, I didn't actually see much and you were the one in control." I shrugged, "And I'm kinda surprise by your forwardness."

Beth smacked my arm. "I'm keeping warm, you jerk!"

"Oh, _really_?" I said, gaining confidence.

"Yes, really," she insisted, even as her smiling mouth lowered to mine. Despite the numbness of my lips from the cold, I felt the soft pressure of her kiss. She tasted sweet, like honey and strawberries, and the echo of our traded breaths amplified within the cave's stone walls. Her cold fingers slid against my neck, sending a thrill down my spine, I wrapped a secure arm around her waist to keep her in place. It never took long for the combination of her mouth and her weight to inspire the rush in my blood. It was almost mortifying how quickly I responded to her, a fire kindling in the pit of my belly and a dizziness consuming my thoughts.

I slid my hands to her back and began dragging my fingers against her smooth skin. It pressed her nearer, turning her gentle fingers into knots that tugged at the hair at the nape of my neck. Her fingernails scraped underneath my undershirt. When she hitched her leg around the back of my thigh, opening her to the firm bulge near my groin, she'd frozen. I blinked down with a nervous swallow. Her eyes remained closed, her parted lips just barely skimming his throat. It instantly occurred to me that we hadn't done all the other things in sex yet, so probably she was uncomfortable.

"Sorry," I blurted, keeping my voice low. "You're— I mean, I'm—"

Then her hand had slipped from beneath my shirt. I thought she would pull away, but then she found the length throbbing against her and _squeezed_. My pants suddenly felt extremely tight and I let out a frustrated and pleasured groan. She continued that for a few moments before whispering something in my ear. I swallowed at her request and began to tug at the hem of her shorts. She straightened her knees so I can pull down the last pieces of clothing separating us. I pulled the last layer down a few inches— not completely— just enough for her to gently ease my hand inside. I brushed against soft, damp curls and she gasped.

Beth was blushing. I could tell even in the dim light that poured into the cave. She seemed hesitant to look at me, but after I placed an assuring palm on her bare hip, she slid her hand to my wrist and guided my hand to press against her heat.

"How— how do I—", The words were awkward as they tumbled from my lips, but I was never one to dive into things. I was curious on how things work, on how _she _worked.

Her soft laugh sounded as embarrassed as I felt. "It's a little more complicated than yours," she admitted breathlessly, but she slid her hands away from his and rested them on his shoulders. "I'll let you know if you do something wrong."

I furrowed my brows and started to move my fingers against her.

* * *

Third Person's POV

It took Carl a moment to find his bearings. His fingers traced the shape of her. Then once he could properly picture the secret haven in his minds' eye, he tried to experiment. Circling a fingertip over the wettest parts of her earned him a hiss. Sliding his fingers up and teasing the strange, fleshy nub where her melting flesh began to cleft— that shocked her spine straight, made her jaw drop and her throat scrape out a moan. If he left his thumb for the sensitive bead and let the rest of his hand trail down to her opening, her thighs tightened around his hipbones and her fingers tugged at his hair.

Beth let her eyes flutter closed and pressed her forehead to his, on the other hand, Carl was fascinated. He watched the little twitches and twists to her expression with rapture as he explored. A single digit probed at her core, slowly pressing up to his second knuckle, and her teeth sank into her lower lip. When he eased a little deeper, the beautiful girl above him bit back a feminine noise of pleasure. The muscles of her body clenched and pulled at his finger, tightening and fluttering when he gently retreated and then pressed further again.

"This," he swallowed, easing in and out of her heat. "This is good?"

"Yes," she sighed with what sounded like bliss. Her head fell back, and the tail of her ponytail tickled his knees.

"Faster," she blurted, and he happily obliged. Carl observed with heavy breathing as her expression grew desperate, her moans grew louder. Her muscles tightened, both around him and above him, and she whispered something that sounded like, "More."

Then, just when her noises were escalating in pitch, Beth slammed her hand onto his forearm and gripped it tight. He instantly stilled, afraid he'd hurt her, but she just seemed to take a moment to breathe. Then she opened her eyes, and he found vulnerability there. She pinned him with her blue gaze, her pupils wide and unfocused.

"Can I…" she trailed off, not loosening her hold on his arm. "Can I have you?"

What blood remained in Carl's brain made a quick journey to his groin. He blinked, speechless, and then glanced over his shoulder, to his back like he had the feeling Hershel was behind them carrying a shotgun.

He looked back at her, "Are you sure?" He whispered.

"I'm sure if you are," she answered just as quietly.

His decisive nod were enough to bring the nerves back to her gaze. Beth released his arm, freeing up her hands to fumble at the button of his pants. Her bangs fell into her eyes as she tugged at the zipper with shaking fingers, he retreated his hand from under her to help her. Together, they shimmied his hips free. When she took him in her soft hands, Carl could only grunt and pray to God that this wasn't some sick dream he was about to wake from.

"It's— it's supposed to hurt," she suddenly admitted, blinking up to meet his gaze. Her grip worked him with nicely, but the confession had stifled his pleasure. "The first time, I mean. For me. Probably not for you."

Carl was the one to still her hands this time. "I can wait. We can do this another day." Giving her a crooked grin, he attempted to lighten his tone. "A warmer day. When we're not trapped in a cave."

"I like being trapped in a cave with you. And we may not have another chance like this." She blew her bangs out of her eyes and squeezed his length again. He saw stars. "I was just letting you know so you don't— you know— freak out on me."

"Oh," he bit his lip awkwardly, "Well, I promise to only freak out if absolutely necessary."

Beth snorted. "Shut up and kiss me you idiot."

Her idiot was happy to obey. She quickly made it difficult for him to concentrate, meeting his mouth with a rekindled hunger and stroking him with both hands. When it became hard not to groan, to gasp, to mutter her name, she finally eased her motions. Then she was rising up on her knees, and his stomach lurched at the damp heat of her sex above him. She sank down on him slowly, and his gaze fixed on her lips as they formed two words.

"_Oh. _Carl."

He learned that his girlfriend kept him warmer all the jackets he owned.

* * *

_**Wow! That was long and hot ;) ... hehehe. This is the second to the last chapter of Vacation in King County. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. Update is next week or so.**_

**_Catch you guys later!_**


	22. Chapter 22

Beth's POV

_'Today's the day', _I told myself for the hundredth time for the day.

I stood hand in hand with Carl under the shade of the oak tree in our farm. He was dressed in a purple shirt and jeans, he wore a baseball cap because of sweltering weather and it didn't help that the fact the he looked especially cute today, now that he was leaving.

He squeezed my hand gently and pulled me into an embrace, I sighed and wrapped my arms around him.

"I wish it can always be like this," he murmured.

"Me too," I said, feeling a tear slide down my cheek.

"Here, I wanted to give this to you before I leave," he reached into his pocket and brought out a gold necklace with a small heart shape trinket.

I giggled a bit, remembering that even in bad times, he still knows how to make me smile and laugh. I turned around and he tied the necklace around my neck. Then, he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my head as we both stared out the farm.

He pulled away and wiped my tears. Then, he smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips against mine. I would've been happy with it, but I just felt unsatisfied and sad. It always felt that way everytime summer is ending and he has to go to Atlanta. He laced his hand with mine and we went back to their house, seeing his father loading their stuff in the van, and his mom buckling Judith's car seat. Carl hugged his uncle, his grandmother and grandfather one last time before walking up to me again.

"We'll always keep in touch, right?"

I smiled, he always know how to make me feel better. "Of course."

He kissed me again and then got into the van. I waved goodbye at them and watched sadly as their car drove farther and farther away. Someone placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, I turned around to see my sister Maggie.

"Don't worry sis, they'll come back. They always do."

"I know," I said, looking back at the distance.

"He's not really gone, you know," she said after a while.

"What?"

"You're sad because he left," Maggie continued, "but he didn't really leave. He already spent a lot of time with you that all you have to do is remember those and you'll feel that he's always with you, and you're always with him."

I stared at her, surprised. I haven't really thought about it now that she said it. And, now that the realization sank in, a grin formed in my face. Remembering all those sweet, cute, and intimate moments that I shared with him this summer, tears began forming in my eyes again.

"See?" Maggie wrapped her arm around my shoulder to comfort me.

_'I should've known Maggie will always have the right words to cheer me up.' _

I smiled again as the Grimes van disappeared into the distance.

* * *

Third Person POV

_2 days later..._

_Benjamin E. Mays High School..._

_Atlanta..._

"Hey Carl, 'sup man," Zack bumped into Carl as soon as he stepped into the doors.

"Hey Z-man, everything's great," Carl said with a bright smile.

"Carl! You're back. How's the vay-cay," Patrick closed his locker and came up to them.

"Totally awesome man," Carl replied.

"Sooooo...the questions," Zack winked at Patrick.

"Oh man," Carl rolled his eyes.

(_ZACK: Italicized_)

(CARL: Normal)

(**PATRICK: Bold**)

_"Did you do something completely extreme that you almost died?"_

"Nope...but I did get ass kicked. No biggie."

**"Whoa you da man, boss."**

"Don't call me boss."

_"Are you still in a relationship? or did you recently became single?"_

"Still with my girl."

**"We'll the cheerleaders aren't going to like that, but you're still da man, boss."**

_"Did your dad survived that Governor heist thing? because I saw it on TV."_

**"Yeah, me too."**

"He's as strong as ever, guys."

_"Wow, your dad's a hero man. Anyway fourth and finally..." __Zack smirked._

_"Did you and your girlfriend take your relationship to the next level?"_

I stared at them fro a few seconds then grinned.

**"No freakin' way."**

"Uh-huh."

_"You're now my idol dude," Zack said while making fake sobbing noises._

**"Can you give me some pointers?"**

"Whatever you dweebs."

Carl smiled at his friends and headed for class. Thinking for the whole day, that this year was the best summer ever.

* * *

**_THE END._**

_**Thanks for the views. Please comment if you want. :)**_

_**I'm open to any other suggestions.**_


End file.
